Sonic and the 7 Son of Chaos
by Christian92
Summary: Cosa succede? Eggman ha conquistato metà di Mobius! Ma il vero pericolo si cela dietro le quinte di un complesso e pericoloso piano dello sterminio dell'universo! Possibili OC! Se non ti piace, non leggere e commentare negativamente. Se non ti da fastidio, entra e divertiti! Lemon fra qualche capitolo. Sonic/Amy Blaze/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Salve a tutti! Oggi voglio inaugurare la mia prima fanfiction...in ITALIANO!

Eh già, so che sto attualmente scrivendo una fanfiction in inglese su Ben 10, ma volevo provare a fare questo esperimento. Provare a vedere se, indipendentemente dalla lingua che uso per la fanfiction, otterrò successo.

Ma ora pensiamo ai piccoli avvertimenti, alcuni utili e altri inutili, e informazioni che sto per elencarvi:

La fanfiction avrà come Rated 'T' (ma solo fino a che non si arriveranno alle scene di vero sesso. Oltre al mio OC, non so se inserirò altri OC, creati da me o suggeriti da altri perciò proponete!

E ora un piccolo ragguaglio: La fanfiction conterrà personaggi famosi (Sonic, Tails ecc) e altri personaggi che non hanno riscosso molto successo nel mondo dei videogiochi e televisivo e poco sfruttati nelle fanfiction.

Et dulcis in fundo: ENJOY!

* * *

Siamo nel Grande Deserto di Mobius. Il sole era talmente cocente che poteva spaccare le pietre e le tempeste di sabbia erano all'ordine del giorno. Morti o impazziti sono stati coloro che hanno osato addentrarsi nel deserto senza l'aiuto di una guida. E questa vale anche per un nomade in particolare. Era sdraiato sulla sabbia, immobile e privo di sensi. Il sole faceva il suo dovere puntando i suoi raggi solari verso lo sfortunato. Un avvoltoio volava a cerchio a metri di distanza dal nomade, chiedendosi se sia pericoloso avvicinarsi. La fame scelse per lui e quindi scese dolcemente vicino al corpo esanime. Prima che il famelico uccello potesse cominciare a beccare, una mano lo afferra per il collo, per poi romperlo. Il nomade si alzò in piedi, come se nulla fosse successo, portando sulle sue spalle il suo pasto appena acquisito

Passano ore, e il nomade decide di accamparsi sotto una costruzione di pietra, che offriva un ottimo riparo contro il vento e il sole del mattino. Era li, che stava cuocendo l'avvoltoio nel falò improvvisato con erbe secche. Mangiava furiosamente, non avendo trovato altro da mangiare. Improvvisamente sentì ringhiare dietro di lui e, voltandosi, intravide un branco di coyote. In quel momento, lui non aveva paura, non aveva l'istinto di correre per mettersi in salvo. Lui semplicemente mormorò "dessert" e questo fu sufficiente a spaventare notevolmente il branco, notando gli occhi minacciosi del nomade

Passano settimane, il nomade riprese il viaggio senza mai rallentare il proprio passo finchè, finalmente, dopo molto peregrinare lui arrivò a destinazione, New Mobotropolis "Ci siamo" mormorò il nomade. Entrò dalle porte principali per poi essere accolto dalla vita dei Mobians. Era contento di essere arrivato in una città in cui tutti sono felici e non ci sono pericoli, anche se questo significava noia assoluta per lui. Fu quasi investito da dei ragazzini a bordo dei loro Extreme Gear, che si scusarono per l'incidente. Si diresse verso i quartieri bassi, senza esitazione. Si ritrovò in un locale in cui ci si esibivano di tanto in tanto i gruppi jazz ma, fortunatamente per il nostro nomade, non vi era prevista nessuna band. Entrò, attirando subito l'attenzione dei mobians presenti a causa dei suoi vestiti. Al nomade non infastidì molto, basta che non attirasse la 'cattiva' attenzione. Si avvicinò al bancone di un bar, rimamendo poi attirato dal suono della televisione

"Che cosa vi porto?" il nomade venne interrotto dal cameriere "Un caffè e una ciambella" rispose senza guardarlo

"Qui MNN con le ultime novità: Di recente ci sono stati avvistamenti di numerosi attacchi provenienti dall'emisfero di Mobius governato ancora dal Dr. Robotnik, ai danni di quest'ultimo. Dalle informazioni ottenuti tramite svariati fonti possiamo dedurre che il responsabile potrebbe essere un'arma che il nostro governo sta mettendo a punto per un imminente attacco di massa contro il perfido dottore, seppur il capo della G.U.N. continua a negare qualunque collegamento"

"Ecco a voi" il cameriere porse una tazza e una ciambella ricoperta di zucchero a velo. Il nomade consumò la colazione. Mentre era seduto, notò l'orologio del bar "Se non mi sbrigo, farò tardi" mormorò e, dopo aver pagato il conto, uscì per dirigersi velocemente in un negozio di fiori. Si avvicinò al bancone e suonò il campanello. Poco dopo, si avvicinò una commessa "Posso esservi utile" il nomade non disse niente. Invece mostrò parte del proprio viso alla commessa, che riconobbe subito chi era. Senza esitazione, andò nel retrobottega e, dopo svariati minuti, tornò dal nomade con due cesti gigantesci di fiori. Il nomade ringraziò e pagò la commessa "Ben tornato" il nomade era coperto dal copricapo, ma ha chiaramente sorriso

Non passò innoservato alla cittadinanza, ma non gli importò. Ciò che a lui importava era di arrivare nel posto più speciale e, allo stesso tempo, il più triste

Ci mise poco ad arrivare al cimitero. A quest'ora del giorno non c'era molta gente. Si avvicinò a due tombe affiancate, con due lapidi uguali ma con due nomi diversi. Porse i cesti affianco a lui e, con molta cura e pazienza, si mise a pulire tutto l'eventuale sporco che vi era attaccato alle tombe, cercando di non combinare guai. Dopo svariati minuti, cominciò ad abbellire le tombe con i fiori che aveva acquistato, impiegandoci più tempo della pulizia "Vedo che sei puntuale, come sempre" il nomade si voltò, riconoscendo subito la voce. Indossava un abito color lavanda con sopra un gilet rosso, abbinato ad un foulard arancione e un paio di scarpe anch'esse di color rosso "Salve, Ma'am" disse formalmente il nomade "Suvvia, ci conosciamo da molto tempo. Chiamami Vanilla" Vanilla si avvicinò al nomade e lo aiutò a sistemare i fiori "È passato un altro anno. Come passa il tempo, vero?" il nomade annuì in silenzio "Quanto tempo pensi di fermarti?" "Non lo so, a dire il vero non ci avevo pensato" Vanilla non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso "Se vuoi, puoi stare da noi. Abbiamo una stanza in più e non preoccuparti, non sarai di peso" il nomade ci stava pensando, anche se il suo stomaco decise per lui "Allora è deciso!" lei disse senza dar la possibilità di discutere al nomade "Ti aspetto, non fare tardi" il nomade non rispose, invece rimase a contemplare le due tombe, a parlare con loro (Anche se per rispetto, non vi dirò cosa sta dicendo). Passa un ora, e il nostro nomade decise che era il momento di andare da Vanilla, ma non prima di dire un ultima parola "Lilith"

~Fuori New Mobotropolis~

La passeggiata con Vanilla fu abbastanza tranquilla. Lei e il nomade hanno parlato del più e del meno, ricordando i momenti del passato, sia belli che brutti. Sono finalmente arrivati ad una casetta isolata, rustica, circondata solo del verde dell'erba e dagli alberi della foresta da cui sono usciti. Si sentivano varie risate dietro casa

"Tesoro, sono tornata" Vanilla gridò e da dietro il cortile apparve un altra coniglietta. Indossava un vestito rosso abbinato ad un paio di scarpe rosse e gialle ed era accompagnato da un chao azzurro "Mamma!" "Chao!" dissero abracciando Vanilla

"Ti sei comportato bene con Amy?" la piccola conigiettà annuì felicemente col capo. Mentre parlava con sua madre, lei intravise il nomade a distanza da sua madre

"Mamma, chi è quel signore?"

"Beh, perchè non vi presentate?" disse sorridendo "Io intanto vado a salutare Amy e a preparare la cena" detto ciò lasciò i due a conoscersi meglio

"Ciao, mi chiamo Cream e questo è il mio amico Cheese" disse la piccola Cream mentre Cheese volteggiò intorno a lei. Il nomade sorrise e, prima di presentarsi, fece scivolare il suo cappuccio, rilevando il suo volto

"Io mi chiamo Simmons. Sei una coniglietta davvero educata" Simmons era un riccio rosso, con un accenno di barba nera e aveva gli occhi di due colori diversi, uno azzurro e l'altro dorato, che catturarono subito l'attenzione di Cream

"Perchè hai due occhi di colori diversi?"

"A dire il vero non lo so...ah, approposito. So che il tuo compleanno è avvenuto una settimana fa. Quanti anni hai adesso?"

"Non si chiede l'età ad una signorina" lei disse posizionando le mani sui fianchi e con un sorriso sul suo volto

"Neanche se ho un regalino per te?" ciò che disse Simmons fece rimangiare tutto a Cream

"Ne ho compiuti dieci!" lei disse con entusiasmo

_"È stato facile"_ pensò divertito "Bene" Simmons prese da una tasca un piccolo cofanetto "Buon compleanno!" Cream era entusiasta del regalo, tanto che lo prese e, ringraziandolo, andò di corsa a mostrarlo a sua madre. Intanto Simmons non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso nolstalgico mentre seguì Cream a passo lento

~Casa di Vanilla~

"Mamma, guarda cosa mi ha regalato Simmons per il mio compleanno!" disse Cream felice mostrando a sua madre il piccolo cofanetto

"Chi è Simmons?" chiese una riccia rosa

"Oh, è solo un amico che ho conosciuto non molto tempo fa, Amy" rispose Vanilla. Lei stava aiutando Amy a lavare i piatti fino a quando Cream non era entrata. La madre si voltò verso sua figlia, notando il cofanetto "Beh, tesoro, perchè non lo apri?" Cream era impaziente, aprì il cofanetto per rivelare un braccialetto d'oro con decorazioni in rilievo con una piccola gemma rossa  
"Oh, è bellissimo!" esclamò Amy

"Aspetta, che ti aiuto a metterlo" Vanilla prese il braccialetto, riuscendo a scoprire subito come si apre grazie ad una clip e riuscì facilmente a farlo indossare a sua figlia

"Come mi sta?" disse Cream mettendosi in posa

"Un incanto" Vanilla rispose sorridendo. Poi tutto ad un tratto tutti e tre sentirono un tonfo e varie voci provenienti da fuori. Amy corse a vedere, tenendo ben stretto il suo martello Piko Piko, seguita da Cream e Vanilla. Fortunatamente non era un pericolo, dato che si rilevò essere Vector e Charmy che stavano schiacciando un riccio rosso, mentre Espio puntava il suo kunai nella gola di quest'ultimo

"Ah-ha! Che cosa volevi fare pezzo di merda?!" disse furioso Vector "Sapevo che tramavi qualcosa. Attaccare una donna indifesa...mi fai schifo!"

"Calmati, Vector" disse Vanilla preoccupata

"Signorina Vanilla, stia lontana. Questo losco individuo è pericoloso-"

"Simmons non è pericoloso! È un amico della mamma!" urlò Cream

"C-c-che cosa?" Vector balbettò

"Te lo avevo detto, stupido croccodillo" la voce di Simmons era smorzata, essendo schiacciata a terra "Che ne dici se ora mi lasci andare? Prima che ti trasformi in una borsetta" Vector e Charmy si spostarono subito, lasciando Simmons a tossire leggermente per la mancanza di aria. Dopo aver chiarito gli eventuali equivoci, Vector si scusò molteplici volte per il suo errore e poi si congedò, assieme a Charmy ed Espio

"Te lo avevo detto, Vector" disse Espio seccato "Già. Quando vede la Signorina Vanilla perdi completamente la testa" disse Charmy scrollando le spalle. Entrambi furono colpiti alla testa dai pugni di Vector "Volete fare gli spiritosi, vero? MUOVETEVI FANNULLONI! O giuro che vi faccio correre per tutta Station Square finchè avrete fiato sul collo"

"Capirai, io volo mentre tu in cinque minuti hai il fiatone" Charmy prese in giro Vector, volando più velocemente possibile per sfuggire alle grinfie del coccodrillo

"Stai bene?" chiese Vanilla a Simmons

"Niente di rotto. Credo" disse lui spolverando via la polvere di dosso

"Beh, che ne dici di entrare e mangiare qualcosa?"

* * *

Beh? come vi è sembrato? Spero di aver "rubato" qualche vostra risata o comunque di avervi fatto divertire nel leggere una parte di molte altre della mia fanfiction. Spero di continuare a scrivere, ma soprattutto a continuare a far dilettare e divertire chi le leggerà

(So di non aver parlato di Blaze, ma solo perchè voglio cercare di inserire i vari personaggi pian piano, senza accelerare niente)

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Eccovi un altro capitolo della mia fanfiction. Spero che vi stiate divertento voi davanti al pc. Sono più veloce a scrivere e postare i capitoli in italiano, che poi tradurli in inglese :P

Comunque leggete, commentate e, soprattutto, DIVERTITEVI!

* * *

Durante la cena, Simmons raccontò le sue ultime avventure avvenute nel deserto, tra gli animali più pericolosi sino ai criminali più incalliti. Vanilla gli chiese di restare per la notte, e lui accettò. Dato che anche Amy doveva andare a casa, Simmons si offrì di accompagnarla

"Allora...che lavoro fai?" chiese Amy per rompere il ghiaccio

"Più che altro quello che trovo. Sono un Cacciatore di Tesori, ma anche un Cacciatore di Taglie"

"E in che coinsiste?"

"Do la caccia ai criminali che sono pericolosi"

"E hai mai...beh, insomma..."

"Ucciso?" Amy fece cenno con il capo "No, evito sempre di uccidere" Amy sorrise, sollevata dal pensiero che non stesse camminando con un killer "Anche perchè le taglie valgono poco se il cattivo muore" loro due risero alla sua affermazione

"E dimmi, da quanto tempo conosci Vanilla?"

"Hmm..." Simmons notò una cafeteria nelle vicinanze "Che ne dici se continuiamo davanti ad un caffè o una tazza da te? Offro io"

(PoV Amy - Prima e dopo aver conosciuto Simmons)

Oggi non avevo niente da fare, così accettai di buon grado di fare a babysitter a Cream. Vanilla doveva andare a vedere una persona e non poteva lasciare Cream da sola

Passai una gradevole giornata con Cream, guardando film e parlando di ragazzi. Si, anche Cream, ora che ha dieci anni, ha cominciato a svilupparsi. Alla fine sono riuscita a farle dire il nome del ragazzo di cui era innamorata. Non fui sorpresa di scoprire che era Tails. Ovviamente si lamentava di come lui non la notasse neanche per un piccolo dettaglio, come un nuovo taglio di capelli (che le era cresciuto con l'avanzare dell'età) o un vestito nuovo. Questo mi divertì parecchio dato che mi ricordava di me e Sonic

Quando sentii quei rumori fuori la casa di Vanilla, io uscii col mio inseparabile martello per ogni tipo di pericolo, ma purtroppo non sarebbe servito a niente. Era come al solito Vector che doveva mettersi in mostra per Vanilla. E poi lo vidi. Quello strano riccio rosso, con quei strani occhi e il suo atteggiamento che mi ricordava moltissimo Sonic

E così ci ritroviamo in questa lussuriosa cafeteria. Inizialmente credevo che mi prendesse in giro...insomma, qui costa di più che andare al ristorante. Senza rendermene conto, tra un sorso di caffè e pasticcini, mi sono ritrovata a parlare dei miei problemi con Simmons. E il bello e che mi ascoltava con attenzione

(PoV Simmons)

Dopo aver passato la serata a parlare con Amy, arrivò il momento di accompagnarla a casa. Una piccola casa rossa dall'aspetto accogliente, circondato da uno steccato di legno bianco

"Allora ci vedremo presto?" mi chiese Amy

"Si, non vedo l'ora di rivederti" e senza che me ne accorgessi, lei mi baciò sulla guancia e si avvicinò alla porta. Prima di entrare, si voltò per salutarmi ancora e poi chiuse la porta. Sospirai. Non per felicità ma per malinconia. Quel bacio mi fece riaffiorare vecchi e dolorosi ricordi. Scossi la testa e mi avviai, dovevo andare a casa di Vanilla o sarebbe stata in pensiero per me. "Lei è stata gentile ad ospitarmi per la notte, ma da domani devo trovarmi un posto fisso, magari un appartamento o un monolocale" dissi a nessuno in particolare. Mentre incominciai ad inoltrarmi nella foresta, non riuscii a trattenermi nel guardare il cielo stellato. Era uno spettacolo meraviglioso con tutte quelle stelle che, allineate, prendevano diverse forme _"Mi chiedo se lei le starà guardando..."_

~Intanto, nel Grande Deserto~

Al contrario del giorno, la temperatura nel Grande Deserto era bassa a tal punto da avvicinarsi con quella della Tundra Meridionale. Dato che non vi erano le luci della città, il cielo era più luminoso con le sue miliardi di stelle. Tutto era tranquillo, tranne che in un tendone in una zona montana "CHE VUOL DIRE CHE VE LO SIETE PERSO?!" si sentì gridare al suo interno. Entrando, vi si potevano notare tre donnole impaurite da un'altra donnola, decisamente infuriata. Era una donnola di colore viola/bianco e dagli occhi neri. Indossava un grande cappello stetson marrone, abbinato a degli stivali marroni con ghette bianche e guanti marroni con lastre di metallo su di loro

"C-Calmati, Boss" disse Donnola #2

"Già che ne sapevamo che lui sarebbe partito molto prima di quando lui avesse programmato?" disse la Donnola #3

"NON VOGLIO SENTIRE SCUSE! Konor!" una delle tre donnole schiaffeggiò la nuca delle due donnole "Grazie" poi il capo scese dalla sedia e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro, immerso nei suoi pensieri e massaggiandosi le tempie della testa "Come avrà fatto a capire i nostri piani?"

"Ehm..forse si è svegliato in anticipo per andare in bagno" disse la Donnola #3 che venne schiaffeggiata tempestivamente dal suo capo. Poi lui si fermò "Qualcuno deve averlo avvisato. Questo spiegherebbe tutto! Se così fosse, bisogna ancora capire chi ha avuto il coraggio di tradirmi alle spalle con un azione tanto meschina..." di colpo si fermò, avendo realizzato chi potesse essere il colpevole. Tale scoperta lo fece esplodere di rabbia "Grrrr! Lo so io chi è stato! E COME SE LO SO! Ma non finisce qui, quando la rivedo le faccio vedere io con chi scherza con me, paroladi Fang the Sniper!"

Intanto, fuori al tendone, vi era qualcuno appostato sopra una roccia alta circa dieci metri, abbastanza da riuscire ad ascoltare la discussione  
"Oh my, devi sempre cacciarti nei guai, fratellino" lei disse mentre saltò giù, senza far rumore e senza difficoltà. Di soppiatto si avvicino ad un Air Bike a lei conosciuto e sfilò il tappo del motore "Così guadagnerò un pò di tempo" si disse, mentre in tutta fretta si allontanò, solo per ritrovare dietro ad un cactus la sua personale Air Bike, vi si montò sopra, accese il motore e partì, più velocemente possibile _"Devo fare in fretta. Devo avvisarlo"_


	3. Chapter 3

Salve e benvenuti in un altro capitolo de "Soni Figli del Chaos". Spero che il capitoli di oggi vi piaccia. Buon divertimento e commentate in tanti (anche se sono critiche le accetto ugualmente, mi aiuteranno a non fare errori in futuro e mi aiuterà nel mio lavoro)

* * *

Ci troviamo in una piccola casa, non troppo lontana da New Mobotropolis. Il tempo non era ne troppo caldo, ne troppo freddo. La leggera brezza che si levava nell'aria induceva le tende della casa a muoversi imitando il leggero movimento del vento. Tutto era tranquillo, se non fosse che dal piano di sopra si sentiva un forte russare

Era un riccio blu che dormiva scomposto in un letto, situata in una stanza ben arredata. Era beato nel letto che aveva sognato in questi ultimi giorni trascorsi correndo per tutta la città ad aiutare coloro che ne avevano bisogno, e di dare una lezione a un certo dottore pazzo obeso. Affianco alla casa, una volpe a due code stava rumorosamente lavorando ad uno dei vari macchinari. Per lui questo era il modo per rilassarsi, e di non sentire il suo amico blu russare. Improvvisamente l'interfono suonò, interrompendo la volpe nel suo lavoro. Lui aprì la porta

"Ciao, Knuckles" disse la volpe al suo amico echidna

"Oi, Tails! Sempre al lavoro, eh?" disse indicando le varie macchie di olio da motore sul suo corpo

"Eh, già" rise tenendosi la nuca con la mano "Se stai cercando Sonic è ancora a dormire"

"Lo immaginavo. Il suo russare si sente a miglia di distanza" lui e Tails ridacchiarono all'affermazione "Beh, vado a svegliarlo. Non fa bene dormire troppo" lui cominciò a salire le scale, quando si fermò e si voltò verso Tails "E tu vedi di darti una ripulita, altrimenti le ragazze ti staranno alla larga"

"S-Stai zitto!" disse infastidito, lasciando Knuckles con un sorriso sul suo volto

Knuckles continuò a salire le scale, sentendo il rumore di sottofondo del russare di Sonic accentuandosi di scalino in scalino _"Non posso dare torto a Tails se continua a lavorare in garage. Il rumore è fastidioso peggio che sentir Eggman fare uno dei suoi discorsi sul dominio del mondo"_

~In camera di Sonic (Sonic's Dream)~

Mi stavo godendo il calore accogliente del sole, seduto su di una sdraio, il mare tranquillo che era constantemente sotto il mio sguardo. Lentamente presi un Chili Dog. Ondeggiava verso di me, in direzione della mia bocca dove, con estremo piacere, vi si trovava dimora, solo per poi addentarlo. Il sapore era praticamente PERFETTO! Il formaggio, la cipolla e la pancetta erano ammalgamati perfettamente con l'hot dog ed era piccante al punto giusto

"Ne vuoi ancora?" disse una voce sensuale. Mi girai per vedere una macchia rosa di figura femminile. Non riuscivo a vedere bene il suo viso, maledicendo mentalmente il sole che mi impediva la visione. Lei mi sorrise e noi due ci ritrovammo ad avvicinarci sempre di più finchè le nostre labbra furono a pochi millimetri di distanza. Purtroppo mi ritrovai sbattuto per terra e con la guancia dolorante, in seguito ad un pugno che non ricordo di averlo avvertito

(Back in Reality)

"Cosa diavolo ti frulla in quella testa spinosa?"

Sentii un urlo assordante, peggiorato dallo stato di intontimento. Riuscii a malapena a rimettermi in piedi, massaggiando la guancia. La vista era offuscata, ma dalla voce avevo capito chi era

"A cosa ti riferifi, Knuckles?"

"Mi stavi per baciare!"

"L'ho fatto? OH! Scusami. E che stavo facendo un sogno e-"

"Sisisi, ho capito" sospirò seccato e poi mi diede uno di quegli sguardi da attento analizzatore

"C-che c'è? Ho qualcosa in faccia?"

"Hai un aspetto orribile. Da quand'è che non ti riposi abbastanza?"

"Hmm...che ore sono?"

"Sono le 11"

"Da due ore" risi, ma era una di quelle risate che vengono con il nervosismo

"Dovresti prenderti una vacanza. Ci sono!" disse battendo il pugno nel palmo della sua mano. Quando fa così non è mai niente di buono "Verrai con me al centro commerciale. Non si sa mai, potresti anche trovare dei Chili Dog" mi ero sbagliato

"Hai detto le parole magiche. Mi hai convinto" L'idea di uscire non mi allettava, ma quella di far colazione con le cose più buone del creato mi faceva venire l'acquolina. Andai subito a farmi una doccia, sentendo le risate di Knuckles di sottofondo, chiaramente riferito al mio amore per i Chili Dog

(Nessun PoV)

"-convinto" uno schermo trasmetteva, tramite una telecamera nascosta in un albero, le immagini di un riccio blu e di un echidna rosso. Penserete che sia uno stalker? Più o meno

L'uomo che contemplava le immagini che la sua telecamera trasmetteva di continuo, andando di volta in volta a rivedersele "Ohhh, povero Sonic. Sei stanco? Certo...questo è il minimo che ti meriti per continuare a mettermi i bastoni tra le ruote" eppure non era per odio che aveva piazzato la telecamera. Più una tattica, almeno era quello che si diceva. Robotnik non odiava Sonic. Al contrario, lo rispettava come rivale ma proprio non lo sopportava quando rovinava i suoi piani "Quante ore passate a escogitare piani di piccole e di gigantesche proporzioni. Quanti materiali sono stati usati per costruire tutti i tipi di robot che potessero fermarlo. Tutto inutile...o quasi" si alzò e si allontanò dallo schermo, seguito dai suoi due robot fedeli, Decoe e Becoe "Ma finalmente sono riuscito a conquistare metà di questo pianeta. Abbastanza vasto da permettermi di passare alla fase due del mio piano. E tutto quello che ho dovuto fare è stato trovare questo smeraldo" Eggman guardava ammaliato l'incubatrice che conteneva uno smeraldo nero, circondato da un aura violacea "Oh, se solo sapessero a cosa servono VERAMENTE...ma quando lo scopriranno, sarà troppo tardi. Bwahahaha!"

~Simmons PoV~

"Ahhh! Niente di meglio che fare colazione con le ciambelle ricoperte di zucchero a velo" Ero uscito di mattina presto per cercarmi un appartamento e, trovandomi nelle vicinanze di un centro commerciale, non ho potuto fare a meno di comprarmi una dozzina di ciambelle. Adoravo le ciambelle, in specifico quelle con lo zucchero a velo. Annusavo la busta di carta pieno di queste prelibatezze, sentendone il candido profumo e il calore che emanava. Stavo per addentarne una, quando un qualcosa di molto forte mi ha urtato, facendo cadere me e, inesorabilmente, anche la mia colazione, facendomi urlare un "Noooo!" che forse si sarà sentita in tutta Mobius. L'unica cosa che vidi poi era una scia blu che si stava dirigendo proprio all'interno del centro commerciale. Mi rialzai e con tutta la rabbia in corpo cominciai ad inseguirlo, giurando che avrei ammazzato chiunque abbia avuto la sfortuna di farmi cadere le ciambelle


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, finalmente, dopo attente riflessioni, sono riuscito a concludere l'attesissimo capitolo! E sarà incentrata sul combattimento!  
Enjoy

* * *

"Gnam...Gnam..." un riccio blu stava gustandosi un enorme Chilidog, comodamente seduto su una panchina, assieme al suo amico echidna rosso, il quale stava tenendo una lattina di birra sulla sua testa "Haaa..." sospirò dopo aver finito l'ultimo boccone "Ci voleva. Come va la testa?"

"Un pò meglio. Certo però che potevi stare più attento. È come se avessi urtato un muro"

"Scusami ancora. Mi ero distratto" Sonic rise nervosamente, per poi finire in un sospiro triste, ma che il suo amico se ne accorse

"C'è qualcosa che non va? Sei particolarmente silenzioso in questo periodo...non che questo mi dispiaccia"

"Knuckles...hai mai la sensazione che non hai concluso niente nella vita?"

"Cioè?" l'echidna aprì la lattina e ne prese un sorso

*Sospiro* "Sono stanco. Stanco di dover correre mille pericoli per salvare chissà chi e poi dover ricominciare tutto d'accapo..."

"Eh, che ci puoi fare. È il prezzo che si paga per essere un eroe e essere amati da tutti. Ma dimmi la verità. C'è qualcos'altro che ti turba?" l'echidna prese un altro sorso della birra

*Sospiro* "Niente. È una sciocchezza" Knuckles voleva sapere di più, ma per rispetto del suo amico non chiese ulteriori informazioni "Approposito, come va con Julie-Su?"

"Ah, non me ne parlare..."

"Su cosa avete litigato, stavolta?"

"Vuole avere un bambino. Ma io penso che sia troppo presto, soprattutto ora che Eggman ci sta dando troppi problemi-" Knucles dovette interrompere per via delle risate pesanti di Sonic, che ora era a terra e si teneva lo stomaco per via delle risate "Posso sapere cosa c'è da ridere?"

"Niente...hehehe...hehe...e solo che non ti ci vedo come PAPÀ! HAHAHAHA" non riusciva a smettere, nemmeno quando l'echidna gli lanciò contro la lattina di birra vuota. Dopo pochi minuti riuscì a fermarsi e a riprendere il controllo "Scusami" si sedette di nuovo sulla panchina e si calmò "E quindi, non avete parlato di matrimonio?"

"Tsk. Non ci serve una cosa frivola per simboleggiare il nostro amore. A noi basta stare insieme"

"Sonikku "

Sonic e Knuckles si voltarono in direzione della voce. Non furono sorpresi di vedere Amy. In questi pochi anni è cambiata molto. Ora era più alta, i suoi aculei erano lunghi e fluenti come dei veri e propri capelli e i suoi seni erano cresciuti in un abbondante coppa C. Ma indossava ancora lo stesso completo rosso, se non più grande, abbinata ad una cintura che teneva fermo il suo inseparabile martello. E stava correndo ad alta velocità verso Sonic "Oh cavolo" mormorò prima di tentare di scappare, se non fosse che un certo echidna vendicativo allungò il piede e fece inciampare il suo amico

"Bastardo"

"Beh, ti lascio solo Sonikku" disse prendendolo in giro e andandosene con un sorriso sul suo volto che significava 'Te l'ho fatta!'

_"Oltre il danno anche la beffa"_ pensò Sonic ormai rassegnato a ricevere uno degli abbracci micidiali di Amy. Aspettò e aspettò finchè si accorse che l'abbraccio non arrivò. Si girò e vide Amy che lo guardava preoccupata

"Stai bene, Sonikku?" Sonic era meravigliato che Amy non si era approfittata del momento e questo a lui lo confuse parecchio, ma non tanto da rimanere a terra

"Si, grazie" si spolverò le ginocchia "Allora Amy, qual buon vento?" chiese per rompere il ghiaccio

"Niente in particolare. Ti ho visto parlare con Knucles e ho pensato di salutarti. Comunque, già che ci siamo, che ne dici di andare a mangiare qualcosa?" chiese in tono sensuale, provocatorio e con un accenno di un occhiolino

"Beh...ecco...si...cioè, no..." Sonic cercava disperatamente di sciogliere il nodo alla gola _"Ma che mi prende? Di solito la distraggo e poi metto le ali ai piedi..."_ e intanto Amy continuava a fissarlo, quasi come se implorasse quella parola, parola composta da due singole lettere e facile da dire e da ricordare. Prima che Sonic potesse rispondere, un suono acustico seguito da colpi d'arma da fuoco lo attirò. La folla era impazzita e stava correndo nella sua direzione. Senza ragionare, Sonic prese Amy in stile da sposa e saltò al piano superiore del centro commerciale con un sol balzo. Sonic girò il capo incredulo a quello che stava vedendo. Un "Grazie" gli ricordò che aveva ancora Amy tra le sue braccia ed ora entrambi stavano arrossendo. Sonic scrollò subito la testa e ritornò alla realtà "Vai via di qui, e stai attenta. Io vado a dare un occhiata" La posò e si diresse verso la sparatoia "Stai attento Sonikku!" si voltò per vedere Amy e le sorrise, facendole capire che sarebbe andato tutto bene "È ora del Sonic Speed!" e detto ciò accelerò

La scena era la seguente. Un gruppo di biker aveva tentato una rapina in una gioielleria ma, per colpa di un commesso coraggioso, l'allarme è stato attivato e la polizia li aveva già accerchiati

"Forse non è stata una buona idea fare una rapina nei pressi della stazione di polizia, capo" disse uno dei malviventi

"Chiudi il becco!" disse il capo, un gatto grigio che indossava un completo da biker con un casco adornato di borchie lunghe quanto un acconciatura Punk, uguale a quello dei suoi compagni

**"Gettate subito le armi e arrendetevi! Siete circondati!"** la voce proveniva da un megafono, esternamente alla gioielleria. Come previsto, gli agenti erano già pronti a intervenire. Il capo, per ogni eventualità, prese una giovane ragazza come scudo e si avvicinò alla porta

"Non provate ad avvicinarvi, o la prima a far saltare le cervella è questo bel tipetto qui!" disse stringendo la ragazza con il braccio sotto il busto, facendo risaltare il volume dei suoi seni "Kyaaa~!"

**"Vabbene, resta calmo. Non vogliamo feriti!"** "Voglio un fottuto mediatore. Subito!" urlò il capitano, un mobian di tipo Bulldog "Voglio il suo culo fuori da lì"

Sonic stava guardando tutta la scena, ma non poteva andare li come se niente fosse. Avrebbe messo in pericolo la ragazza e questo era l'ultima cosa che voleva che accadesse "Devo trovare un modo-!" venne interrotto da uno strattone provocato da un riccio rosso con un completo da cowboy che si dirigeva verso il capitano

"Hey, ma cosa-!" al capitano venne tolto il megafono dalle mani

**"A tutti i coglioni lì dentro! Se fra 10 secondi non uscitere da li dentro, verrò io a prendervi!"** ci fù un attimo di silenzio prima che all'interno della gioielleria si scatenò un boato, provocato dalle risate di massa dei Biker _"Credo significhi un No"_ e, con un lieve sorriso, si avviò verso la gioielleria

"H-hey! Torna qui!" Il capitano chiese inutilmente, dato che il riccio non gli diede ascolto

"Che facciamo, comandante?" chiese uno dei poliziotti

"Hmm... vediamo come va a finite"

"Chissà cosa vorrà fare..." intanto Sonic si era chiesto. Il riccio era quasi arrivato alla gioielleria

"F-fermo! O altrimenti sparo" urlò il capo dei malviventi, ma il riccio continuava ad avanzare. Preso dal panico, il malvivente tolse la canna della pistola dalla tempia della ragazza e lo reindirizzò verso il riccio, ma venne tempestivamente disarmato da un colpo di pistola di quest'ultimo. Il riccio impugnava una Colt Python da 6" placcata in argento e dalla canna emetteva fumo. Gli altri subordinati estrassero le loro pistole, ma vennero tutti disarmati dai colpi di pistola del riccio. Alla fine i malviventi non impugnarono più le pistole e, adirati dall'atteggiamento calmo e beffardo del riccio, impugnarono coltelli, mazze da baseball e altre armi a distanza ravvicinata e cominciarono ad avvicinarsi col fare minaccioso

Il primo di loro caricò con un coltello, eseguendo un fendente, ma andò a vuoto come il riccio bloccò il polso della sua mano e lo colpì alla bocca dello stomaco con un pugno, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio, e, ormai in ginocchio, gli rifilò una ginocchiata in pieno volto, facendogli volare alcuni denti

Altri due di loro caricarono con le loro mazze da baseball. Il ricciò schivò il primo colpo abbassando la testa, venendo invece colpito il suo cappello. Un altro biker tentò di colpirlo alle spalle, ma il riccio indietreggiò la testa, e il colpò ando a segno contro un suo compagno. Aprofittando della confusione, il riccio sferrò un calciò nel mento dell'idiota, recuperando la sua mazza da baseball e colpendolo lateralmente in testa. Ritornano alla carica. Il riccio blocca un fendente (se si può dire così) della sua mazza con quella che aveva, ma il compare blocca quest'ultima con le sue mani. Il riccio, con le mani bloccate, assesta un calcio in faccia al compare davanti e, con una leggera torsione del corpo, stacca la mazza dalle mani del criminale. Lui prova a recuperare la mazza, ma il riccio la rotea più volte, impedendogli di recupoerarla, finchè, stufo dell'azione monotona, il riccio lo colpisce in testa. L'altro compagno tentò di colpirlo alle spalle, ma subì lo stesso destino, venendo colpito in pieno volto dal riccio senza che questi si girasse

Purtroppo, credendo fosse finita, venne bloccato in una stretta al collo da un energumeno alto circa 2m e molto muscoloso, con un grosso martello dietro le spalle "Così! Bravo il mio fratellino! Sei l'errore preferito che mi rende orgoglioso" il capo gridò con entusiasmo, mentrè si avvicinava, lasciando la ragazza nelle mani di un altro subordinato. Il riccio tentò molteplici volte di liberarsi, ma sentiva solo la stretta aumentare e l'aria cominciava a scarseggiare "Ora non fai più lo sbruffone è?" e detto ciò, sferrò un pugno nella bocca dello stomaco del riccio, provocando la risata goffa e infantile del cosiddetto fratello

*Toc* *Toc* Il fratello sentì bussare al suo casco e si girò, solo per farselo rigirare in modo da impedirgli la vista, lasciando così la possibilità al riccio di liberarsi. Il fratello intanto riesce a rimettersi correttamente il casco per trovarsi di fronte un riccio blu

"PRRRRRRRRR~! Prova a prendermi, se ci riesci" disse Sonic prendendolo in giro, scatenando le ire del grosso biker. Prese il suo martello e *SBANG* lanciò una poderosa schiacciata, spaccando il pavimento ma non il riccio, che si era spostato più a destra, e si stava schiaffeggiando il sedere con la lingua di fuori, *SBANG* un altro colpo andato a vuoto e Sonic che gli faceva il marameo

Intanto il riccio rosso, recuperato dalla stretta, si avvicinò al Capo Biker "Stavi dicendo qualcosa?" chiese ironico. Ora lui era nei guai, ma estrasse dal suo fianco un manganello elettrico e cominciò a colpire a casaccio nel tentativo disperato di centrare il bersaglio. Ma i suoi sforzi furono invani, dato che ad ogni colpo corrispondeva a una schivata

Suo fratello aveva la sua stessa fortuna. Non era riuscito a colpire il riccio blu e il continuo roteare del suo martello lo sfinì, segno inequivocabile il respiro affannoso e la lingua di fuori "Avanti, ragazzone! Colpiscimi e vinci una scimmietta gigante" ma il povero biker non riusciva neanche più a sollevare il martello che gli sfuggì dalle mani "Peccato" disse Sonic. Si avvicino e, dopo aver preso abbastanza aria, soffiò delicatamente contro il bestione, facendolo cadere all'indietro. L'impatto era tanto pesante quanto una caduta di una statua di bronzo. Purtroppo qualcuno rimase coinvolto

"Idiota! Levati di mezzo!" il capo dei biker era stato schiacciato da suo fratello e non riusciva a rialzarsi. Il riccio rosso si voltò verso la gioielleria, intravedendo uno dei biker che tremava dalla paura e teneva ancora in ostaggio la ragazza "E allora?" chiese il riccio, al quale non ci fu risposta. Invece, il biker si liberò della ragazza e si inginocchiò "T-ti prego! Mi arrendo, ma basta che- Ahia!" la ragazza gli diede un calcio ai suoi 'gioielli', senza averlo fatto finire, e collassò a terra. Gli agenti fecero il resto, arrestando tutti i criminali svenuti e incatenando il bestione, non si sa mai. Il riccio rosso si allontanò dalla folla per recuperare il suo cappello, ma questi era già nelle mani di Sonic, il quale glielo porse

"Credo che questo sia tuo"

"Grazie" il riccio rosso ringrazio e si rimise il cappello, ma prima di andarsene assestò un pugno nel suo volto blu, facendolo cadere a terra

"Ma che cazzo ti prende?" chiese Sonic mentre si teneva il naso

"Questo era per le mie ciambelle" disse semplicemente e se ne andò via, lasciando un confuso Sonic con il culo per terra


	5. Chapter 5

"Qui MNN che vi parla degli ultimi aggiornamenti. Pare che a New Mobotropolis, in un noto centro commerciale, si sia verificato una sparatoia. Non ci sono stati feriti, anche grazie all'eroe di Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog. Va in onda ora il servizio, a te la linea Rodney"

"Qui Rodney, che vi parla in diretta dal Centro Commerciale di Station Square. Verso le 11.43 del mattino, una banda di motociclisti ha fatto irruzione in un negozio di gioielleria, nell'intento di rapinarla. Purtroppo l'allarme è scattato e sono stati circondati dagli agenti della G.U.N. La situazione era rimasta in fase di stallo, dal momento che i rapinatori avevano preso il personale e i clienti della gioielleria come ostaggi. Dalle informazioni che abbiamo raccolto, la situazione è stata risolta grazie all'intervento di Sonic the Hedgehog, che ha messo al sicuro gli ostaggi e consegnato i criminali nelle mani degli agenti. Come potete vedere, il riccio blu presenta nel suo occhio destro un ematoma, probabilmente ottenuto durante lo sco-"

"Whoa! Attenzione" gli agenti della G.U.N. stavano perdendo il controllo di un bestione incatenato, che ruggiva a pieni polmoni. Fortunatamente gli agenti gli sparano molti tranquillanti e, quest'ultimo, cadde in avanti. Qui si riprende la linea con la regia

"Beh, forse ora sappiamo il perché. Qui MNN, che vi ricorda il nostro appuntamento serale"

"Figuriamoci se non davano il merito del salvataggio a un eroe conosciuto anziché uno straniero. Almeno vedergli l'occhio nero mi sento un po' meglio" un riccio era davanti ad una vetrina di un negozio di elettronica, attirato dalla notizia della rapina "Bah, torniamo alla 'caccia' " disse ironicamente. Dato che non solo aveva perso la colazione, e aveva sventato la rapina, doveva ancora trovare un appartamento e, fino ad ora, non c'era un prezzo decente

"Signor Simmons!" Simmons si girò e vide una coniglietta saltargli con le braccia al collo "Chao, Chao, Chao"

"Cream!" Simmons riconobbe subito Vanilla uscire da un negozio di alimentari con un espressione preoccupata "Oh, eccoti qui. Vedo che sei con Simmons"

"Hehehe, salve Ma'am- voglio dire, Vanilla" Simmons si guadagnò una dolce risata da Vanilla

"Che ci fai in giro?" chiese Cream

"Stavo cercando un appartamento, ma con quello che costano mi conviene affittare una capanna di fango" disse demoralizzato Simmons

"Beh, non c'è bisogno di avere fretta. Che ne dici se stasera ceni con noi? Anche Amy dovrebbe venire" c'era qualcosa nelle parole di Vanilla che faceva riflettere Simmons, ma lo scrollò dalla mente

"Hmm...certo. E poi, le avevo promesso di rivederla"

"Evviva! Il signor Simmons viene con noi" Cream e Cheese saltavano di gioia, guadagnando un altra risata da Vanilla e Simmons

"Si, ma prima dobbiamo andare a trovare Tails"

"Tails?"

"È il ragazzo di cui è innamorato"

"Mamma!" Cream aveva la faccia tutta rossa, quasi come quella di Simmons. Lui e Vanilla risero entrambi, provocando un imbarazzo tremendo alla piccola coniglietta "Non voglio che lo sappia tutta Mobius!"

"Va bene, scusami" Vanilla si scusò, poi il suo sguardo si rivolse verso il riccio rosso "Che ne dici, Simmons?"

"Per me va bene" il riccio accettò l'offerta. Si avviò con Cream seduta sulle sue spalle e Vanilla al suo fianco, ma non si rese conto che, a pochi kilometri di distanza, qualcuno lo stava pedinando

* * *

~Casa di Tails&Sonic~

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! Piano Tails! Fa male!" Tails stava medicando l'occhio di Sonic, ma con poco successo. Non poteva usare il dissinfettante che Sonic si agitava come un bambino

"Sonic, per favore. Se non stai fermo non posso finire" Tails da un occhiata all'orologio appeso al muro _"E si sta facendo anche tardi"_ la volpè pensò, mentre finiva di applicare la pomata "Ecco fatto! Domani dovresti stare molto meglio" disse soddisfatta

"Grazie Tails, te ne devo una" Sonic si alzò stiracchiandosi e si avvicinò ad uno specchio "Sweet! Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro. Non si nota quasi!"

"Ancora non mi hai detto perchè **lui** ti ha conciato così" replicò la volpe un pò scocciata

"Te l'ho detto. Dopo che l'ho aiutato con la rapina, mi da un pugno dicendo qualcosa approposito delle ciambelle, e poi se ne va"

"E non lo hai mai visto?"

"No, che io ricordi"

Mentre il riccio rispose, suonò il campanello "Questa deve essere Vanilla e Cream. Puoi andare ad aprire tu Sonic?" chiese la volpe prima di andare al garage. Il riccio finì di guardarsi l'occhio e andò ad aprire la porta

"Salve signor Sonic!"

"Ciao Cre-!" Sonic improvvisamente si paralizzò. Davanti a lui c'era Cream seduta sulle spalle di un riccio rosso che riconobbe subito, ed entrambi ora si fissavano come se avessero appena visto un fantasma

"AAAAAAH" urlarono "TU!?" dissero all'unisono "CHE CI FAI QUI?!" "SMETTILA DI COPIARMI! AAAAAAH!" Sonic si buttò verso il riccio rosso, uscendo dall'edificio. Mentre rotolavano, pugni e calci venivano scambiati furiosamente

"Ahia! Mi stai mordendo la testa!" urlò il riccio rosso "Allora se la metti così" prese il braccio di Sonic "Chi di morso ferisce, di morso perisce" e gli diede un morso al braccio, facendo urlare Sonic. Vanilla e Cream cercavano invano di fermarli, quando un raggio sparato da chissà dove li blocca, quasi come se fossero due statue di ghiaccio, e rimangono sospesi un metro dal terreno

"Che cosa sta succedendo qui?" chiese una volpe irritata sulla soglia di casa con una pistola hi-tech nelle sue mani "Oh, salve signora Vanilla. Ciao Cream"

"Ciao Tails" salutò la coniglietta "Ma cosa gli hai fatto?"

"Oh, questo? In pratica serve per immobilizzare qualunque cosa" spiegò brevemente "Ma toglietemi una curiosità" disse indicando i due ricci "Chi è quel riccio?" Tails ottenne solo grugniti incompresi e confusi sia da Sonic che dal riccio rosso "Se vi liberò, promettete che starete calmi?" Sonic e il riccio rosso si guardarono e poi annuirono "Bene" Tails puntò la pistola e disattivò il suo precedente effetto, facendo schiantare i due ricci per terra

* * *

Tails era seduto con Vanilla a sorseggiare del tè, mentre Cream stava giocando con Gemerl, un robot nero, grigio e giallo con occhi rossi e blu. Tails aveva preso Gemerl da Cream per fargli alcuni checkup, per assicurarsi che rimanga un robot pacifico

"È da molto che conoscete Simmons?" chiese la volpe a Vanilla

"Si. È un bravo ragazzo. Vive principalmente nel Deserto, ma ogni anno ci incontriamo e ci mettiamo a parlare"

"E come vi siete conosciuti?" chiese sua figlia

*Sospiro* "Non in circostanze felici, questo è certo" Vanilla prese un attimo di pausa, come se avesse un peso "Quel ragazzo ne ha passate tante..." lei affermò, presumendo qualcosa di terribile. Prima che qualcuno potesse parlare o fare una domanda, furono attratti da un suono che sembravano risate

* * *

~5 minuti prima~

C'era elettricità nell'aria, e non era perchè le nubi erano tempestosi. Seduti sui lati opposti del soggiorno, vi erano Sonic e Simmons che si guardavano con aria di sfida

"E così, tu saresti il famoso Sonic the Hedgehog?" chiese Simmons

"Si, in carne e aculei. E tu sei Simmons, un amico di Vanilla, giusto?" il volto del riccio rosso si aggrottò, sentendo la mancanza di educazione nel rivolgersi di Vanilla, ma annuì "Sai c'è una cosa che volevo chiederti"

"Ah, si? E cosa?"

"PERCHÈ DIAVOLO MI HAI COLPITO IN UN OCCHIO?!" Sonic disse alzandosi di scatto e battendo le mani sul tavolo

"PERCHÈ TU MI HAI URTATO, FACENDOMI CADERE LE MIE CIAMBELLE!" Simmons replicò imitando i gesti di Sonic

"E COME CAVOLO FAI A DIRE CHE SONO STATO IO?"

"Oh, non so. FORSE PERCHÈ DI RICCI BLU CHE CORRONO ALLA VELOCITÀ DEL SUONO SCARSEGGIANO!"

Sonic voleva ribattere, ma qualcosa nella sua mente lo spinse a ricordare _"Certo però che potevi stare più attento. È come se avessi urtato un muro"_ ad un tratto una gocciolina di sudore si presentò sulla fronte del riccio blu _"Oh, merda"_ "Hehehe..." Sonic rise nervosamente "Adesso che mi ci fai pensare, credo proprio che ti debba delle scuse" Il riccio blu si preparò allo sbeffeggiamento. Invece sentì un sospiro

"A dire il vero, anche io devo farti le mie scuse. Forse, e sottolineo forse, non dovevo agirti in quel modo, in quel momento"

I due ricci si guardarono e poi scoppiarono in grosse risate, che si sentirono dall'altra stanza in cui vi erano Vanilla, Cream e Tails, che accorsero preoccupati e, di seguito, stupiti di quello che vedevano

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sei stato davvero forte!"

"Io? E tu che giocavi con quel colosso ad 'Acchiappa la talpa'? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mentre ridevano, Vanilla, Cream, Tails e Gemerl erano sulla soglia della porta dove potevano vedere i due ricci che prima si odiavano e ora stavano ridendo insieme. In particolare, Vanilla vide il volto di Simmons. Non lo aveva mai visto VERAMENTE felice. Certo, lui ogni tanto sorride e ride, ma lo fa indossando una maschera. Nel vederlo, Vanilla non poté che sorridere e una piccola lacrima si formò nel suo occhio destro. Ma nessuno si accorse che in un'officina, precisamente in un veicolo aereo, un gioiello speciale aveva cominciato a brillare

* * *

Altrove, nel Grande Deserto di Mobius, una banda di donnole stavano camminando in direzione di New Mobotropolis a passo di lumaca. In particolare, una donnola stava spingendo la sua Air Bike "Grrrrr! Se becco quello stronzo che si è permesso di mettere le mani sulla mia moto lo trasformo in un Emmenthal. E la stessa cosa accadrà a quel bastardo rosso!" Intanto altre tre donnole stavano seguendolo a passo più lento, per non passargli davanti, con le braccia conserti nel tentativo di scaldarsi. Una aveva dirittura delle stalattiti attaccate al naso

"C-capo! N-non potevamo lassciare la moto indietro?" disse la medesima donnola balbettando. Come risposta, ebbe un proiettile sparato vicino al suo piede, facendolo balzare dalla paura

"NESSUNO TOCCA LA MIA MOTO, E NON LA LASCIO DA SOLA! E GUAI A VOI SE ME LO CHIEDETE ANCORA, INTESI?!" la rabbia di Fang era tale che la sua testa sembrava si fosse ingigantita di alcuni metri e che da dietro di lui ci fossero le fiamme alimentate dalla sua stessa rabbia

"S-sissignore!" dissero all'unisono le tre donnole mettendosi sull'attenti, pancia in dentro e petto in fuori, in puro stile militare. Fang riprese il viaggio, ma non prima di emettere un forte "Eeeeeeeeeeeetciù!"

"Salute!" dissero all'unisono le tre donnole. Solo dopo hanno realizzato quello che hanno appena fatto e cominciarono a correre, come Fang iniziò a inseguirli

"Gli spiritosi fanno! Adesso voglio divertirmi anche io" prese la sua pistola e cominciò a sparare a casaccio contro i suoi uomini

_"Almeno non ha una buona mira"_ pensarono tutte e tre


End file.
